


Devestator - Distractions

by Nathaniel_Quietly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_Quietly/pseuds/Nathaniel_Quietly
Summary: So for those who havent heard, October is here and we at DC Animated Adventures are teaming up with Nazario Designs to giveaway the complete Batman: The Animated Series on DVD! Chris will draw a villain a day and you just write a short 400-500 word story about that character and you're entered! That simple!Lance and I decided that we wanted to play along as well, even though we're not qualified to win (as we are putting on the contest). Here's my entry for today, the second of The Dark Knights: The Devastator. (Check outThe DCAA Facebookfor more information.)





	Devestator - Distractions

_Clark._

Even now, even after all the death, the destruction, he still wanted to call the Kryptonian by its earthly name. He’d never trusted it--power corrupted, and its power was absolute--but he had to admit, he’d developed a grudging respect for the creature. They’d worked together for years; shared takeout at the watchtower, spilled blood across alien landscapes. The thing knew his name. In another world, a just world, the two of them might have been friends.

But this was not a world of justice. He, more than anyone else, understood that.

Still, he felt doubt. Not that his concoction would fail; he was Batman, and Batman Planned For Everything. He didn’t even fear that he would, when the moment came, be able to break his vow and kill the Kryptonian. No, he doubted that, ultimately, it would be enough. That even with the unbridled strength of the monster, with its unchecked rage and power, he doubted. If he couldn’t stop the Superman….

_No._ He swallowed the thought before it finished. The serum would work. He would become Doomsday, the thoughtless creature that had already murdered the Kryptonian once before (would that it had just stayed dead). Only he would be a Doomsday with the intelligence, cunning, and instincts of Batman. It would be enough. It would have to be.

He loaded the virus into its dispersal syringe and tucked the whole thing into the lead-lined confines of his utility belt. Cla-the Kryptonian had poked gentle fun at him for taking the precaution after he had found out that lead blocked the creature’s x-ray vision. Thankfully, he had never been one to bow to a ribbing. Then he walked over to his work bench and examined his other weapon. The Decoy.

The laser array he had crafted to help shape the tip was almost done whetting the edge of the mineral. He had taken the largest chunk of green Kryptonite that had to this point been discovered. It wasn’t even from Earth--Carter Hall had managed to deliver it to him through a specially rigged Boom Tube before the Kryptonian had disemboweled him. It weighed in at just over six pounds before Batman had began sharpening it. Now, it was a hair over four pounds, and tipped with the finest, sharpest point earth science could offer. 

He switched off the array and, after a moment to let the rock cool, he hefted it and secured it to a spear that had once been the haft of Hawkman’s mace. At best, it would be a distraction. But even a distraction needed to be perfect--it would know if Batman had cut corners, and become suspicious.

After a couple of practice stabs, he activated his JLA communicator.

“Batman to Watchtower,” he said, keeping his voice calm. 

“I’m ready.”


End file.
